deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Map
Is the direction to Death Row at the bottom of the screen accurate? Was Death Row not at the North-East corner of the map? Please clarify, otherwise, this map has come a long way. Obliviward 21:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Death Row is just a myth I think, a location from the early beta that is now outdated. The top right corner is the most difficult place to survive simply because it's the furthest away from the outpost. The further you go, the harder it gets, Q.E.D. Gornemant 21:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) reply:that does lead there, it is hard to look up a map in the middle of multiplayer so I wrote directions there, death row is a vertical strip of land Frame Vs Thumb Using the frame function will make any image run at full size. So to whoever "framed" the zone map, please don't Kenji 03 16:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :I framed the pic instead of thumb'd it since the picture on the file page itself would whyever somehow only show up as grey anymore, and since I wasn't sure if others would see it alike I changed it, otherwise it would be confusing for the typical wiki visitor. Also, thumbnails should be only used if the image is supposed to have a titleline, which is very unnecessary with a single map on the page. The normal frame link would link to the direct map, but I modified it for the above reasons and because I am the sole maintainer for this map and thus nobody else needs to be able to upload files as direct as usual anyways. :Do NOT add any other maps to the page or edit it as heavily as you did. Seemingly you managed to ruin a good deal of the format however you did that. Also, full size map of the actual ingame map is #1 redundant and unnecessary since we have the direct link to the map on the article bottom instead, #2 a waste of space, #3 it contains your current mission locations which are unimportant for the general public, #4 it does not comply with the wiki image rules. :A map similar to the district map has been already previously deleted, due to it being equally confusing and unnecessary, anyone with a bit of common sense could think of the 3 x 3 block radius rule for districts when looking at the original map. :: [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 21:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Not everyone is an ultra-experienced player like yourself. Many of us are freaking noobs to this game and don't know our left from right. I didn't know that each block is considered a 3x3 group, I did not know what districts where or where. Hence, being able to pull up the in-game map without having to leave the outpost, go into the single player game, pull up the map, go back into the outpost, and then back to the message board was helpful. :::Furthermore, the "frame" version you did caused the map to take up the WHOLE page, making it quite illegiable and difficult to see. If you liked the old version so much, you could have just used the history to pull up the code and put it back Kenji 03 02:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Check your facts better next time. The map frame only resized itself to full size once you removed the pixel limit I put on the image presenting code. THIS is the last version I worked on, at which the map is still fine and set to a 300 x 300 miniframe pixel limit. ::::Also, no one expects you to be a highely experienced player or wiki editor or anything, you just should have a bit more knowledge of the game than the average player when you want to edit more or less often here. No one can know everything but everyone can learn. ::::You can also either just open the map in multiplayer in a safe spot (or before going into the dangerous zones) instead of going to single player... for example, the first few screens contain barely to no zombies and most deep parts of houses are fairly secure to look at a map meanwhile, especially when you are hiding behind some object or have buddies covering you... ::::I also DID use my code from the last edit and updated it a little, simple as that. It contains the exact same code for the frame it had back before you edited, but since some other people edited the page along with you, possibly one of them screwed it up? In doubt, simply compared the recent history changes for the page in question... ::::: [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 16:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) New numbering system? Isn't there a project to make a new and improved map? Why isn't there a link to that project here? :Depends on which system you mean. If its one on the forums (even though I haven't seen an ongoing map project for a while) they most likely didn't post it anywhere here... also, it wouldn't belong on this page anyways. If you talk about the one from the old wiki, that was pretty much quit and turned into the current map. Also, what do you mean about a "new numbering system"? ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 21:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Revised Map The current zone map is helpful to pinpoint public restrooms but as I see it, it can get a bit confusing without the location names. Having to refer to two maps is a bit tedious as well. What I've done is to put the labels on the locations based on the map currently put on the page to make it easier for me to track my current location. Here - http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/5098/revisedfairviewcitymap.png By the way, I haven't checked the locations of all the restrooms but I think a few of them are wrong (not at the marked location). However, since it's an image, it's not like the in-game map where the player can press Ctrl+F and search for their location name directly. Can it (searchable name) be done to the zone map on the page? I think it'll make all players' life easier. Thanks. - Volrath77 00:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I just saw the new coloured map. Wow...just wow. Anyway, I'm just wondering whether the names of each district/block, etc. can be made any smaller for easier reading? Thanks. :P - Volrath77 03:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Its good that you mention it, so there can be seen that there is actually demand for updates on the currently existing map. The "new" map you saw for a while sadly had to be taken down again for various outdated parts of outdated information, but I'll try to improve the current map as much as necessary. Feel free to list what you would like to see on the map here, the only thing I sadly can't provide is searchable names, as the map is a single image and thus not searchable. ::However, most people should be easily to compare the ingame map and the wiki map once I've applied the changes, so searching for names should be rather unnecessary then anyways... ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 21:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) New Map Issues Right off the bat I noticed a few errors on the new map which was uploaded 02:03, October 11, 2009. Its missing longarms colored zones in the bottom right of the map. If the author who made the map sees this or someone can get in touch with him, we can get this straightend out. Riney 03:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I am the author of the current map, which blocks are the missing ones? I have been contacted in the past that a few blocks around 20/0 were missing due to the "stairway zone system" the map is made out of, but that was fixed long ago. So which other blocks are missing, and did you test them all out yourself? :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 21:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I go to the bottom right FREQUENTLY and there are always longarms ready to gut me. The old map was perfect based off what zones zombies spawned, but the color was poor for the eyes Riney 22:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Im Making The Newest Map Hey guys, Ive been working on this new map for about a week now, and i must say i am very pleased with it. I uploaded it October, 11, 09 but it got taken down the day after :(. If you want to talk to me about how to improve it, or view the map again, please visit my profile. You can also see or download both my blank map, and my new map at as well as the Latest version of the map at: www.leisurecraftgames.webs.com. I'm still updating this map very often and want to make it the best map possible. So please feel free to hit me up, and suggest things. For the latest version of my map go to: www.leisurecraftgames.webs.com Thanks, LeisureCraftGames :Well, it IS a nice map, that is right, but its quite bit much of info, possibly too much at once. aside from that, parts of it were hardly readable (i. e. building types) and a majority of the information, if not all was simply built together from various other maps made for DF, some of which are extremely outdated. :I'm currently working to improve the classic wiki map a bit more, but the info on yours was both incorrect and a bit overkill I'd say, so I took it down, not to provide too much incorrect information to unknowing visitors. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 21:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Not one for drama, but "Aiyeee! Ze colours, they say everythink!" Perhaps too much. In my over-opinionated opinion, you just have too much colour. What you might want to consider as a map is something like they have over at the urbandead wiki, with its primary map of suburbs and sub-maps of each suburb. I'm very definitely not recommending we copy it (since their suburb system and ours are frankly fundamentally different), but we could mine their format for ideas. ::From my time lurking in the Newbie channel, having a map that I can say to newbies, "Go look at the wiki map, click on the suburb name, and find where your store/location/etc is" would simplify things a bit. A lot, actually. -Wulfenbach 07:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't put misinformation! I saw in the notes section a bit on different zombies, first. WHY? If they want to know then let them, there's a whole section called "Beastery". If you think this is a better place, look arround to see if it already exists. Second, it actually had misinformation, particually on the green zombie and single/multiplayer. YES green's can appear in multiplayer, and not just in the GLAZ either, me and 5 other people found one not 15 blocks from the outpost. Now i have yet to come across a behemoth, but i think that it would be the same, rarer in multiplayer than in single, but it still can happen, admit with a 1 in a billion chance. 10:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Pictures or it didnt happen. Riney 22:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I have to agree with Riney here, Green Zombies not appearing in multiplayer is a very long well known fact that has never been disproven so far, so I'd really like to see original screenshots. However I doubt even that would convince me, as it has been more than a year without green zombies in multiplayer, nor any behemoths at that. ::Also, the excerpt of information about the zombies is simply provided for convenience, so people can easily see all info relevant to the map. I see no problem with having a tiny bit of redundant informationm if it helps by not forcing people to get that tiny bit of extra information after reading the long, heavily detailed Bestiary page. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 23:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Public Washroom Areas Well, it was mentioned above that it was suspected some of the markings were incorrect, and since I found one, I figure I might as well start a section to list this sort of "whoops". -Wulfenbach 07:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) * 21, 6 - South Overton - Is a Norman's Shop :Of course there cannot be always only correct markings, but starting a whole section for them is a bit much. Mentioning it in here should be fine, also I'll fix that one with the next map update. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 23:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I too ran into the South Overton Norman's Shop as well. Im sure it cant take too long to make a quick edit in paint. Riney 02:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, that's one in South Overton. I always wanted to point this one out but I keep forgetting about it. Anyway, I think there's a few more mislabeled restrooms across the city. Gonna be a chore to travel to each location to verify that the restrooms are correctly labeled. Very well then...Restroom Rangers, assemble! - Volrath77 08:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I've checked and if I remember correctly the public restroom marked at 26,19 is Tyman's Depot. - Volrath77 13:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll be soon getting a helper to check all of the current Bathroom locations, so hopefully at least those are correct. :::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice Map I've seen the new map and it looks much better than the last one. However, given the light background of the map, can the names of the areas be made darker or in black? It kinda strains the eyes to when searching the locations. If you have better things to do and if the thing's done in Photoshop, mail me the file & I'll do it for you. - Volrath77 07:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll add that to the map (probably in black) and update it as soon as I get some results from my toilet runner(s). And yes, its in photoshop but its not as if that would take long. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) NEW MAP I am a lvl 10 player, so relatively new, but as i searched the internet, i found no map that had every building on it. So i took it into my own hands to dedicate my time to making a new version of crynos's map making it have locations of buildings. and no it wont seemed crammed there are maybe 1 buildings per block its not that bad and its easy to see. this makes looting more efficient and easily planned. Clint Eastwood Jr. ClintEastwoodJr 09:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) help posting photo i have a photo of my new map. i upload it via the picture thumbnail at the top bar, and size it how i want. but it does not place the photo. please help me help you. Clint Eastwood Jr. ClintEastwoodJr 09:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) 2 Lerwillbury's? I was looking at the wiki earlier and heard that 'Death 'Row' is actually Lerwillbury. But i knew something wasn't right because Lerwillbury was below the Outpost. So i checked the map, and why is there 2 places called Lerwillbury? check it out yourselves! Release The Beast 19:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Release The Beast :Well, thats rather normal, multiple block names on the map exist twice. Also, "Death Row" is not the same as Lerwillbury, people just like to talk as if it was the same, since Lerwillbury is one of the deepest districts of the Inner City. It would be probably a good idea for you to read up on the Death Row article. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 11:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi map Hey i'm designing a map for fun check it out and tell me what you think thx